


[podfic] Something that Finds You

by mothlights



Series: Teen Wolf podfics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demon!Stiles, Demons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Possession, Supernatural Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/538981">tsukinofaerii's <em>Something that Finds You</em></a>.  Streaming, MP3 & M4B.   [01:18:10]</p><p>Stiles always smelled like sulfur. After Derek finds out the truth, he and Stiles get closer than they'd ever planned.</p><p>(Re-recorded October, 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Something that Finds You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something that Finds You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538981) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



> **This is the sequel to[9/10ths of the Law](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484049), which has podfics available by podcath and melthedestroyer.**

## Streaming

(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

## Length

01:18:10

## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/TeenWolf__Something_that_Finds_You__tsukinofaerii__read_by_mothlights.mp3)** (44.9 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/TeenWolf__Something_that_Finds_You__tsukinofaerii__mothlights.m4b)** (45.4 MB)



(right click and Save As)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to tsukinofaerii for blanket permission.


End file.
